Finding Where I Belong
by aivivi
Summary: L.E.A.F. and S.A.N.D. academy rivalries take place in a middle of nowhere city district, no one cares to restrict order. Here the gangs rule, if you can hold your own here you can hold your own anywhere. Eventually SasuNaruSasu, we'll see how it goes
1. Underground Prince of Chaos

Hiya all! I know I haven't been writing for quite some time and I know others may be angry with me. I usually integrate poems with my work but this time I decided not to. I think I like this new style and it just came to me so I decided to type it down instead of writing because I never get around to re-typing so I just might as well start with typing. This may be a good thing for all of you waiting for other parts of my stories. Ah well, here the story.

Disclaimer: I hereby decree that none of the Naruto series characters are mine and denounce any claim I have upon them, nor will I ever have claim on them. The story line however is my own and would like to denounce anyone who claims otherwise or chooses to claim as their own. (Haha I sounded smart :p)

Summary: L.E.A.F. and S.A.N.D. academy rivalries take place in a middle of nowhere city district, mostly considered a slum that no one cares to restrict order. Here the gangs rule no matter how young or old, if you can hold your own here you can hold your own anywhere. Eventually maybe SasuNaruSasu but maybe not… we'll see how it goes.

P.S. The beginning is not, I repeat Not, the beginning of a yaoi but something really sad and devious. Pity the soul before you.

* * *

Finding Where I Belong

Ch. 1—The Underground Prince of Chaos

"Aaauughhh!"

A couple thuds of a blunt metallic objects connecting with a body could be heard from an alleyway near school. There were some people who heard the sounds and even some adults that noticed the commotion, yet, everyone turned a blind eye and pretended that nothing was going on. No matter what the circumstances. No matter who the kid was or the reason… or anything. It was better not to get involved, it was always better. This has been happening all the time. Especially in this side of town. All of the police stations have given up on this district because of the fierce territorial brawls that always took place. The only time they would interfere was when the underground wars would try to take up a brawl on Main Street in midday. Although, that did happen often as well. In this place, no one was safe.

Thud… Thud… Thud…

"AAhhhh…bleh…" Blood poured out from the boy's mouth. This unfortunate boy was caught out of his territory for a second to go to a local store to pick up groceries. He made the mistake of wearing his uniform in the wrong place. That was the only reason. This all took place because of the school he went to. And today was his first day being apart of L.E.A.F. Academy. But for the other notorious gang, that was all it took.

"Please… thud Ugh.. Stop… I just thud… bleh… thud… Want to… thud… Go HOME!... bleh" more of the precious red liquid spilled out of the boys mouth and onto the pavement. The poor misfortunate boy could tell, he was going to die soon if they didn't stop. He begged to pass out to avoid the pain but for some reason that solace didn't come to claim him. Tears were coming out of his eyes and he was bend over trying to protect his gut. Clothes torn and his school groceries had been emptied into a nearby trash bin, but that was of little consequence now. All he wanted was his life. By this time he was begging Kame to spare him or if he was to die than to bring it soon because this hurt more than anything he had ever felt before.

"SHUT UP! Who the fuck do you L.E.A.F. scum think you are! You think you're better than us? What the hell were you doing on our territory!" A swift kick to the boy's head sent it banging off the brick wall with a sickening crack. There were a total of five people in the alleyway. The leader who was the tallest and had a bat over his shoulder, his boys who each took turns kicking the victim, and the victim himself who was cowering against the wall with his hands over his head and stomach. The boy was starting to black out but still wasn't able to be claimed by darkness, Kame must have truly hated him today.

Then suddenly a black blur appeared out of nowhere and with one solid kick to the face, sent the leader sprawling across the ground. The other three was caught off guard at this intruder yet on reflex they all reached in their jackets to pull out pocket knives. They were ready to rumble in a blink of an eye against whoever their foe was. The shadows were covering this new presence's attributes yet you could see the long black trench coat that seem to suit this mysterious energy. Underneath you could make out his black v-neck t-shirt with a visible net shirt underneath, black baggy jeans with silver buckle, large black boots with silver latches. Then, to their surprise, this blur started to speak.

"What's wrong with you S.A.N.D. assholes? Are you becoming so desperate to be cool that you pick on helpless bystanders? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

With that he advanced and went into offense mode. His eyes suddenly flashing and wheeling in dark red spirals. The others gave a start nearly stumbling. They knew exactly who this kid was. And… Shit!... they didn't want to believe it. Everyone knew about him and anyone who encountered him was always left in worse shape than their victims. But they weren't going to go without a fight. Advancing, the first to react ran forward, blade down low to try and get the gut because he couldn't joke with this person. Yet the superior force advanced as well without any flaw, stepped to the side, flipped the offender, kicked and one was down in seconds. The other two tried to double team. One to the left, one to the right.

Taking a more cautious stance with fists up because he couldn't chance to be injured by the likes of them, especially in enemy territory. The two working together tried to get the upper hand by attacking at the same time. Yet the red eyed teen grabbed the one to his right's wrist as he jabbed his knife and swung him into the left crashing into the wall. Then he took two swings, first hitting the right's gut…. he passed out on impact. Second hit the face of the one against the wall into the brick… he passed out too.

For a split second the red eyed raven thought he was done except his instincts bid him to move. Shifting his weight to the left, he managed to dodge the leader's right hook to his head and it, instead, contacted with the brick. Taking advantage of this, the L.E.A.F. grabbed the wrist with his left, place his right elbow over the arm and brought it swinging back right into the face of the leader. After it made contact, he brought it back a couple times to smash it back until it made a sickening crack and blood started gushing out of S.A.N.D.'s face stumbling backwards. Pushing off the brick wall, the avenger advanced with a right hook to the gut and a left hook to the face as it smashed it against the opposite concrete.

The S.A.N.D. fell dizzy and was on the verge of consciousness sprawled on the black pavement. Victory belonged to one side. With the work done, the blood red eyes turned them to fallen comrade that was wrongfully done. Bending down into a delinquent sitting position, he checked on the boy that was beaten badly. The face was all bloody and it was evident that there would be several scars, to say the least.

'_They didn't hold anything back to this kid. Wait… I don't think I know him but he looks familiar. Hey, now I remember… he's new to our school, isn't he? …Hn… How sad, after his first day he got involved without even knowing the ropes. Fuck. This is going to be a pain in the ass. Something must have pissed them off or else they wouldn't have got him this bad.'_

"Hey!..." The black raven haired boy nudged the almost unconscious boy, eyes changing from red to obsidian. "You okay?"

"Uuugh…" was all the boy could get out. Everything hurt too much to make coherent thoughts let alone sentences. His eyes seemed to wonder yet couldn't focus on the figure in front of him.

'_He can't even think look at me straight. Those fucking S.A.N.D. punks pulled some screwed up shit this time. I can't allow this to go unpunished. sigh I hate this shit but what goes around comes around as they say. I'm just the deliverer of the karma.'_

With that the teen's eyes changed once more from obsidian to blood red, cracking his knuckles and walked toward the still conscious leader. Grabbing the hair of the boy he pulled it back.

"You fucking loser. You think your bad yet look at your ass now. All fucked up instead of fucking others up. Look at the boy you stupid mother fucker! You fucking messed up his face! Now I'm going to fuck up your face so you remember mother fucker! DON'T FUCKING DISH OUT SHIT THAT YOU CAN'T FUCKING TAKE!" With that the avenger grabbed the hair and shirt of the leader and started dragging his face against the black pavement. Screaming in agony, the boy's flesh was being torn and left on in blood and pieces. When he was let go the kid was trying not to move or cry because either hurt too much, so he just laid there shaking. After fucking up part of his face the raven boy took pity and kicked him square on the not fucked up side and knocked him out cold. Shit, he hated this getting even crap. It never ends.

After the work was done, red turned black and he continued rescuing the victim of this whole scenario, or at least what was left of him.

Finding refuge at a local safe house with a half dead guy seemed to go unnoticed by everyone else for Sasuke always came back with someone else he saved from getting killed by the S.A.N.D. Being the best fighter in their gang since his older brother Itachi, he was well respected and given his privacy, no questions asked. All medical transactions and rests took place on the second floor, so Sasuke had to support the poor guy to sickbay. Kicking the door in that was always left unlocked and a bit open for this exact purpose, Sasuke trudged in and laid the pained kid onto a steel table with a shuffle and klank.

"Shit Sasuke? Where did you find this guy?" Shikamaru started to examine the poor banged up boy placed in front of them. He was basically the medic in the whole gang because he was smartest rivaled only by Sasuke. The only other medic around was Hinata but she always so much of a fuss because of the time. Sure Shika was lazier than hell but he was one of the few Sasuke could truly trust.

"Fucked up on S.A.N.D. territory, past a neutral zone. Heard the commotion. Lucky I was near. Don't usually pass that way." After covering the basics of this routine conversation he took stood away from the light in the shadows. He preferred this for some unknown reason. Maybe to keep his distance. He didn't even know the answer.

"Ne, your right. This guy was extremely lucky to have the infamous Sasuke around at the right time. I could do as much as I can but I don't think he'll leave without a few scares. Man… and I was just about to go home and sleep too." Giving a frown and an exhausted expression, he continued poking a wet cotton wad to clear away the dried blood from the more serious open wounds.

"Well I wasn't going to ask for a miracle. The group leader seemed on edge for some unknown reason. Some kind of shit is going down and I'm not sure what." Sasuke took his pondering position with his hand to his mouth and his elbow supported on the other arm.

"Do you think something might be going down soon?" Shika paused and frowned in Sasuke's direction.

"Maybe."

"Man, so troublesome. More work for me." Sighing he continued his work.

"….hn…"

With that Sasuke went to rest against a steel chair next a window to stare out at the clear sky. He slumped back and leaned one arm on the window sill to reflect on his really 'eventful' day. The moon was three quarters full and really bright so he thought he would rest for a bit. A light breeze picked up right then to play with his hair and give him a small sense of calm. This might be one of the last rests he'll have for a while if he suspicions were right. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to drifted between reality and dreams.

"Hey…" came a small croak out of the damaged youth still on the metal table, "Who is that guy… gulp… who saved me…. I… need to… thank… him…." He nudged his head at the sleeping teen by the window.

"Oh. Him. His name is Sasuke. He's one of the most looked up to members in our group. I don't think your thanks will be noticed anyway so don't bother cause he likes to keep to himself. Just concentrate on healing up. You look like shit. And I mean it." Shika commented in between stitching and wrapping the boy up.

"….yeah…?... I guess… he's… too cool… to be friends… puff… with the like… of me…," a sad smile formed on the smashed up face before Shika that anyone would take pity on.

"No… that's not it. He doesn't have a choice. He has to keep his distance from people to keep from getting hurt," Shika grunted as he shifted the boy to get a better view of a wound. "And to keep them from being hurt…"

"…What… gulp… do you… mean…? …" a puzzled look came over his expression as he glanced back at the sleeping figure near the window.

"Anyone who could get close to our best fighter would become a main target…. A weakness, or burden if you would. This is a place where gang wars depend on whose more powerful, the best of the best in all of this chaos." Shika continued examining the face and disinfecting.

"I…didn't know that… this was so… gulp… important," by this time, he was getting drowsy from his long strenuous day. He looked like he was going to fall asleep so Shika asked for his home number so he could call his family to let them know he's alright. Then he continued.

"You don't understand much, but this is almost like kings fighting for holy grounds. And to find a weakness among them would devastate the whole balance and one side could get the upper hand. To lose in this underground war would not only affect our school, it would affect the local residences and everything that had to do with everyday life. So here they're treated like royalty." He was almost finished and started changing his clothes into something more comfortable to sleep in. They had local beds in the next room that were available for such occasions.

"So… Is he… that…huff… important…?..." The patient was lifted with Shika's help to be moved to the other room. He was almost completely gone now.

"Royalty rank is determined by strength and status," Saying these words he flung his free arm into the air. The patient seemed to be gone by now and Shika appeared to be talking to himself but he continued nonetheless, "And Sasuke, to us, would be the heir to the throne.

The Underground Prince of Chaos."

To be Cont….

* * *

Yay! How did you like it. And to clear one last thing before I leave you in anticipation of my next pretty chapter, the victim in this scenario was not, and I repeat, not Naruto (I would of hinted like everyone else if it was). Even though everyone would wish (snicker I don't care if you sneak to kill me snicker I have hired assassin's to protect me). I haven't clearly decided at this precise moment whither he'll be a victim or not. I just knew Sasuke would be kickass in this scenario. Hoped you liked my mechanics…. I took me like what… a minute to figure them out…. Yet it took me longer to think of the wording because there was to many He and he hit him and then he fought him when he… you get the idea.

Anyway, hope you like this. I hope you'll review, if you don't I won't die so I don't feel like begging and no you won't hurt my feelings… I lost my heart… My friend said she found it painted black in the back of her freezer with icicles… That could be it… I'm not sure yet… I still have to go over and check if it's mine…

….sounds like mine….

….But I don't know….. she might be tricking me again….

From... me...

P.S.S. I just thought of it now but in my mind… If it's still there… They are about the ages of seventeen. So I guess their in highschool… yet…. I'm not sure if that all fits in my vision but it's all cool… I think I'll just explain different things later. I would say they're in their Jr. year in highschool.


	2. The Lost Prince without Hope

Disclaimer: I hereby decree that none of the Naruto series characters are mine and denounce any claim I have upon them, nor will I ever have claim on them. The story line however is my own and would like to denounce anyone who claims otherwise or chooses to claim as their own. (Haha I sounded smart :p)

Summary: L.E.A.F. and S.A.N.D. academy rivalries take place in a middle of nowhere city district, mostly considered a slum that no one cares to restrict order. Here the gangs rule no matter how young or old, if you can hold your own here you can hold your own anywhere. Eventually maybe SasuNaruSasu but maybe not… we'll see how it goes.

Yay! Alo everyone! I wrote the second chapter yay… not really… at this point that I wrote this I didn't actually write the chapter yet. I just didn't want to go back and write this later so I wrote it before the chapter. I'll give you a thought because at this very second, we are both thinking what this chapter is about so…. Yeah... we ARE on the same wave length… go figure…

* * *

Finding Where I Belong

The Lost Prince without Hope

Tatata Tat Tatata Tat Tatata Tat Tatata Tat Tatatata Tatata Tat

The sounds of many instruments were being mixed on a complex studio with a single teen in the middle. Large windows adorned the side of this room letting a bright glow of light that had a view of a garden right outside. But he wasn't concentrating on that. With the large headphones on his ears, he could hear nothing but the pure sounds of each instrument. He himself blended and contrasted with his surroundings. Adorned in black from head to toe yet it suited him. His bright blonde hair shining ethereally in the light. He was concentrating so hard, he had his eyes closed to the world to help cut off his senses.

Living a life of luxury yet isolated from everything. He lives on the rich side of town. He's never bothered. He has no family. He has no purpose that he can see, except to live this meaningless existence until the day he dies. He was tutored by only one person on all subjects. His teacher was the only one who saw him. His teacher said he needed to learn, so he could survive in the outside world. But to survive the outside world implied that he would one day have to actually go there. Go to the outside world? Why would he ever do that? It's such a terrible place. He remembers that much, enough to choose not to go back out there. Besides, he's rich now, he has no reason to. He wasn't weak. But he just didn't see the point in trying something so terrible that could be avoided altogether.

He's rich. I already said that. But he wasn't always rich. His father built this fortune with his wife for many years. They say he was the wisest, strongest, bravest and noblest person who ever lived. They called him the Hokage. The leader of the L.E.A.F. organization. Some may call him a mobster or a gangster but he was great and everyone loved him because he was generous and charitable. Willing to help everybody was how he was always described. You could imagine the happiness the Hokage harbored when he found out he was going to become a father. He made everything accommodating for his unborn child's arrival. Placing everything going to his wife and child. The Hokage feared that people would harm him because of the greed for power so he made many friends to make sure that if he was taken out, that his family would be safe. Everything was working out because it had been eight and a half months and the baby could have been due at anytime. The couple was so excited.

When the day came, the wife was transported very securely to a hospital the Hokage himself designated for his wife. However, births can never be perfect and predicted every time. Complications occurred and they needed to be transported to another hospital far out of his district. He picked out some of his choice companions who he trusted with his life and took them with him on his perilous journey. All the L.E.A.F.'s actually needed was the equipment that was located there and but the Hokage was not willing to take a chance on losing his wife or child by making them wait, so they all went to the hospital together to get the equipment. The people who were to deliver the child were his trusted friends so he wouldn't have to worry about crocked doctors. The word spread faster than wildfire that the Hokage was going to be vulnerable. Drastic measures were taken in the blink of an eye for all had expected on raiding somewhere soon, but no one anticipated that this opportunity would reveal itself so ready to be executed. Assassins were set in place immediately, expecting the arrival of the mother and child, but most importantly, the Hokage.

By the time of delivery there was an all out blood bath to take the life of the Hokage and his family. The hallways of the hospital were riddled with corpses and people screaming in agony. All to protect a delivery room of the Hokage's family. But it took time. The birth couldn't be rushed so they had to wait, be vulnerable and wait. By the end of the delivery it had been fourteen hours and thirty-two minutes. The Hokage immediately placed an ancient family symbol onto the stomach of his newly born son to protect him. They were all exhausted. The time that it took up slowly wore them down, and their strength was waning. It had been easier transporting them there and protecting the room than it was transporting them back. The time it took had allowed enemy reinforcements to arrive and set up along their road of travel to home. There were raids on the car left and right, for they were not on their territory. And what was worse was that the Hokage's wife seemed to be loosing strength and was slipping away slowly but no one noticed this until it was too late. She died with her baby in her arms and a whisper of her husband's name. It started to rain; many claim it had to be the wife's heavenly tears watching the struggle of her son and husband. It started right after they told the Hokage that his wife was lost.

In the Hokage's grief and rage, he forgot that his mission was to protect his friends and surviving child. He left the car to fight off offenders feeling he had lost everything and went into a rage destroying everything in his path. His loyal companions however stayed to protect the still living child while some were dispatched to recover their master and restore him to his former state of mind. This task was not performed fast enough, for when the Hokage was gone, the car was raided more heavily. Soon it was to the point of one last stand to protect the child. It was subdued easily. Then one was left, Umino Iruka who was the youngest, he was but a child on his first assignment to assist his parents in this whole ordeal. All he could do was take the child and flee. He found a local traveler who was neutral. Iruka begged the man to take the child and hide him to keep him safe and the traveler would be richly rewarded. Then Iruka went back to assist in his Hokage's battle with the peace of mind that the child was in good hands. But he was caught and knocked out cold by local nins that mistook him for a mere child who would only get in the way. When the Hokage finally returned in his 'sounder' state of mind, he was only greeted with the information that everyone in the car was killed, his wife dead and his only son missing.

Iruka didn't wake up until a few days later in a local farmer's house. Freaking out he tried to track down his Hokage's whereabouts only to learn that he was dead and buried. The Hokage was so angered by all of the information days ago that he took some of the most trusted companions who pledged their life to him on a full out war against the S.A.N.D. organization that claimed to have slaughtered his son. The later news was that the Hokage took out a good percentage of the elite fighters, equal to the numbers that the L.E.A.F. lost, as well as the Kazekage himself. But after all of that, he kept fighting, then with his bleeding wounds when he tried to return home. The Hokage died on his doorstep with a picture of him and his wife with child clutched in his left hand. Everyone who went with him died as well. They had the ceremony the next day at dawn and buried him next to his wife and the recovered bodies of his fallen comrades. There was already a huge monument and a lay low truce between the warring clans to bury the dead.

With this grim news Iruka returned to the headquarters to report himself back and to show he wasn't among the deceased. In order to share his story with the council he was allowed to participate in a sacred gathering. All sorts of issues were discussed about the past slaughters of their comrades. Many relieves were felt knowing that they died honorable deaths. Then Iruka was confounded when he heard the squabble that was taking place on what would happen with the Hokage's fortune. The will only successors were named his wife and child. No one else. Not even the charities that are usually announced to receive just in case. Iruka was still overcome with grief when he presented himself in front of the entire counsel and was angered beyond belief. Even though he was but a child, he started scolding anyone who mentioned the fortune and what to do with it. That their Hokage was dead and to be shamed by what they speak now of was money. All were humbled and yet some were suspicious at Iruka's return, the only survivor of the team that left and one of the few that actually saw the child. But that was silenced quickly when Iruka reported that last he knew the child was safe with a local traveler. All were astounded and hope was reestablished by this good news and were quick to go search for this traveler only to get another devastating blow. The traveler was killed in a local mugging by bandits and all they obtained was bartered off. Yet they never heard of what happened to the child and it turned out that not many even knew this traveler at all so they couldn't tell you where the child might be. Iruka was overwhelmed and months passed as the search continued showing nothing. The squabble about the fortune came up again. Iruka stood firm however saying that no one will lay a finger on it, not even he. Many disagreed and said that he was too young to make such a decision.

"No one will lay a finger on this fortune," he yelled at the council of L.E.A.F. "I don't care who you are! Many died for the Hokage! Even my parents! The fortune was left by our Hokage to his family and NO ONE ELSE!" Banging the table shocking everyone at how forward he was. "We will continue the search for his son or even grandchildren if need be. Our revered Hokage at LEAST deserves that solace in his passing. Or you could search for a dead corpse at S.A.N.D. for the suspected death of the boy, I don't care! If none turn up and the fortune rots for all of eternity than so be it! For I will not hear it being used for any other purpose." And that was that, no one asked about the fortune ever again. Time passed and most completely forgot all about the money. Iruka lost both is parents on that one sad day so he was allowed to stay at the servant's quarter's at the Hokage's place while he provided his own food. He was ten years old.

Eight years passed without anything happening. Iruka got older and that was all that seemed to change. He had friends yes but no one that could seem to truly be his friend. Hatake Kakashi was one of his closest friends growing up because of both their lack of parents although Kakashi was advanced in grades because of his ingenuity. Iruka stayed good natured and time passed. That was all. The war continued but still nothing out of the normal squabble did anything happen until one rainy day. Iruka was walking from the grocery store with two brown bags back to the mansion grounds to return to his small home on the side when he saw this little figure standing and staring at the main entrance gate. The gate itself has the family spiral and script placed on it and was extremely large compared to the small child standing in front of it.

The features of the child were hidden because the light tan shirt he adorned had some sort of hood on it, like an oversized shirt thin hoodie but it was dirty and torn light brownish color. He wasn't wearing shoes and his feet were dirty with small cuts and bruising visible on the legs. Iruka didn't think much of it at first because beggars usually hang out in front hoping someone rich inside would take pity and give 'pocket change' or food. Walking up towards the child Iruka started because the little imp didn't seem to notice or even care that he was standing right there. Giving off an inner sigh.

"Hey… Excuse me. May I help you? Do you want something?" Iruka asked kindly tilting his head waiting for a response. Although for a split second he felt agitated because the rain was still pouring and he was getting soaked.

"That spiral… What does it mean?" an enigmatic fragile voice came floating through the air.

"…?..." Iruka blinked a few times. Well that was a new one. He never heard anyone simply ask about the symbolic Hokage's gate. What motive does this kid have, "It's a very old special symbol. I'm curious, why do you ask? Especially a small boy in the middle of a rainy day?"

"… because…"

A pause commenced that confused Iruka, as if this poor kid was battling with himself on whither he should tell a complete stranger or not. _'This is the oddest happening I've had in long time. Usually no one come this way anymore because of the isolation. But this boy is so little, could he just be hiding out or trying to steal something. Maybe he was sent here to spy. But no one has tried to spy on this place for quite a long time…' _The boy spoke sooner than Iruka expected because he interrupted the teen's pondering thoughts.

"… because…" The small boy looked down. Then placed a hand on his stomach he continued, "It's just like mine."

'_It's just like….' _Iruka's eye's widened as he looked from the hand the boy placed on his stomach to the hood that hid the face of the kid. In a blink of an eye, the brown haired teen dropped his forgotten groceries and rushed over to the child's side, knees bent and head level with the small child. The shock of such quick movement sent the child to look towards the fast approaching person and ready to sprint away but reacted too slow. Iruka grabbed the child's scrawny arm and pulled the hood off. And all Iruka could do was stare in amazement.

Bright blonde spiky hair was revealed that could be accused of robbing the sun of its color. Eyes the color of the clear blue sky stared widened by the closeness of someone else yet seemed to reflect everything they saw. He was the exact picture of the Hokage that was lost eight years ago except that the boy had scares on his face. Six to be exact, three on each cheek, a few bruises, and a cut lip. He was scared like a mouse that was just cornered. Maybe it was from the hard life that he led that Iruka knew nothing about but… nonetheless…

'_This is him. This is him… It has to be. No one in the whole world could have such uncanny features of the Hokage than the son himself. This is him. It has to be.' _Tears started to well-up in Iruka's eyes as he beheld the one soul that he's been searching for all these years. He embraced the small frame praying to Kame that it wouldn't disappear into thin air. _'I'm not dreaming this time. This is truly the heir to the Hokage's fortune. He's finally returned.'_

After a few more moments of confusing the child, Iruka started to pull him within the grounds of the Hokage mansion. The bewildered adolescent started to panic thinking he'd done something wrong and started apologizing for anything and everything he might have done in his entire life. Iruka paid no heed to this at first until the struggling child apologized for ever existing and being born. Stopping abruptly, Iruka turned around and stared him straight in the eye. "Don't you dare apologize for such a thing! You must understand. You belong here, you've always have. I've been searching for you for all of your life. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner. But I promise you that no one will ever hurt you again!"

The sincerity of his voice made the blond imp stare in amazement. He had never heard such things promised before and especially not to him. "Do you trust me enough to come with me?" Iruka asked cautiously. He didn't want to upset the heir to the Hokage fortune and accidentally chase him away. Holding his breathe he let go of the child to give him his freedom of choice no matter how much he didn't want to. The kid fidgeted for a second and ran back to the front gate only to stop and look back as if expected to be chased down and captured. Iruka looked sadder every step the elusive elf took. Then suddenly he came running back and hugged the leg of the groundskeeper and started sobbing into his leg. The astounded teen couldn't express in words how glad he was at that moment.

Iruka immediately cleaned the child, fed him and brought him right to the front of the council claiming to have finally found the missing child after eight years. Everyone was astounded that the child was actually said to be found. Everyone essentially gave up on the whole 'looking for the child' ordeal. Right after the announcement, Iruka declared that all the estate, money and mansion would be rightfully restored to the child at once. It was objected strongly of course because they wanted proof that this child was indeed the child of the Hokage and not some con or spy. It was very dangerous to assume such power to a mere child that no one knew about. The council all had to agree of the uncanny features of the kid but some 'still' suspected foul play may be going on. Iruka however presented his proof by revealing his knowledge of the birth symbol the Hokage placed on his son right after he was born. The teen kept this information to himself explaining so that he may denounce anyone who would try to impose as the heir. Yet this child appeared out of nowhere, poor as dirt, alone and claiming nothing. With this undeniable evidence, all were convinced that the child was indeed the heir and relinquished the name that was designated to the boy. Uzumaki Naruto has been found.

After all of the drama that happened before, Iruka was then appointed to be the child's caretaker and guardian since he knew most about the Uzumaki heritage and seemed to be the most concerned with the whole matter. The barely graduated teen did not fight this but claimed it as his sworn duty. When he embarked to instigate the child into stature, he thought that raising the boy wouldn't be so hard because all children think highly of themselves and are resilient against human conceivability. But when he commenced talking to Naruto, the child claimed his name to be Nobody and not Naruto. Baffled he asked the small heir where he got his name from. The torn child simply said, "That's what everyone calls me." Thus Iruka's first mission took long series of days that turned into weeks into months to help the child to rediscover himself. As he grew older, the child was trained as the heir of a great organization was supposed to be raised. But Iruka carried this out by himself because Naruto needed sorely to catch up quickly. He was years behind the common status but to everyone's surprise, Naruto caught up very quickly and became superior to his class. The now more intelligent heir didn't know the reason or the difference to slow down his studies so he continued to train by himself in all categories.

He learned statistics in business and stock market, medical studies on almost every topic imaginable. Science, ecosystem, foreign languages, history and literature. He even learned about agriculture, carpentry, metal works and music. He had learned some sport activities but it was hard to have fun with them since the key elements required other players. His favorite subject by far was the martial arts training which Iruka trained with him day and night. After first beginning many years ago, it seems Naruto developed an obsession. To become stronger, faster and smarter.

Naruto is average height (about 5'8" or so) has very defined features (blonde hair blue eyes) and is very handsome. His build is of an athlete with long muscles and defined body. He could be a heartbreaker if he felt like it. Iruka was very proud that he took after the image of his father.

A worry had started to grow in Iruka's mind however, was the fact that after eight years of intense training and schooling that Naruto never talked once about what happened to him in his youth. The brown haired teacher never pried yet time had passed by faster then he anticipated, the heir was now 16 and Naruto still never even hinted on what happened before he was found. And he never seemed to be truly there. Nothing moved him. Nothing touched him. And that takes us to where we are today.

Naruto's playing and mixing his music again. One of the few hobbies that Naruto has taken up at leisure yet produces some of the most heartbreaking sounds and combinations that Iruka has ever heard. No one knows better than the brown haired mentor the sacrifice it took to bring this boy life and the blood it took to pay for it. And for what, to recover their lost prince to put in his castle to rule and not be happy? Iruka had to do something or else the boy may be too far gone to restore. Hoping he hadn't waited too long. Maybe Naruto needed to go back to the outside world. His lord, the late Hokage, build his character by the people around him. Maybe he made a mistake by not raising Naruto with the other children, but he tried that once and Naruto didn't even look at anyone, let alone speak. He was at a loss, he was almost done teaching Naruto all he knew for the Council. It was time he did something to help Naruto but he didn't know what. He needed to speak with his best friend Kakashi who he hasn't had much time to hang out with due to his warding duties. But he needed a solution.

Because…

Naruto may still be lost.

He needed to find the true heart of this boy or else he would remain lost. Forever.

Their Lost Prince without Hope.

To be Cont.—

* * *

Got the second one done. Yay for me. This seems pretty fun. Hope you like the story because it took a hella long time to come up with…. Actually…. No it didn't. Sometimes I suspect I have ADD because I keep losing my thought and wondering off to other topics but that maybe a good thing too because I keep thinking of other loopholes to put in my story. I can also actually see everything in this story happening visually in my head and I hope that I convey it well so you can see the images too, although they may all be different. The voices I make so I can actually hear them as well. If I could draw I would draw the picture for you because it's stuck in my head. But, thus, I cannot because I have no such talent. So sad… Well anyway I would like you to review if not… I repeat… My feeling won't get hurt…

Laterz from…. me (aivivi)


	3. Pessimistic Past and The Plan

Disclaimer: I hereby decree that none of the Naruto series characters are mine and denounce any claim I have upon them, nor will I ever have claim on them. The story line however is my own and would like to denounce anyone who claims otherwise or chooses to claim as their own. (Haha I sounded smart :p)

Summary: L.E.A.F. and S.A.N.D. academy rivalries take place in a middle of nowhere city district, mostly considered a slum that no one cares to restrict order. Here the gangs rule no matter how young or old, if you can hold your own here you can hold your own anywhere. Eventually maybe SasuNaruSasu but maybe not… we'll see how it goes.

Alo! Hey again all you readers out there! Thanks for the reviews…(I haven't actually read them so… sorry but I promise I will). I hope you liked the last chapter. It took so long b/c I had to keep reviewing to make minimal mistakes so they wouldn't distract from the story. I tried also to make it longer. Oh yeah, for all of those who wish to see Sasuke and Naruto hurry up already and… you know what I mean. You'll just have to suffer. I like making suspense before… (foreplay lol) Well I hope you like this chapter. Yet again I don't know what I'm writing but… yeah. I hope it's good just as much as you do… well enjoy.

Finding Where I belong

Pessimistic Pasts

And

The Plan

"Kakashi! Wait up for me! I need to talk to you!" A brown hair ninja ran down the street where a certain silver haired man lived. Jogging up to the taller man who seemed to slow down his pace to allow him to catch up, he followed in silence pondering on how to ask his question. Lowering his Icha Icha Paradise to allow his full attention on the one falling in step with him, Kakashi patiently waited in contented silence. For as long as Kakashi could remember, he would do anything for his friend… And it always bothered him that they always simply remained friends. He knew he loved him but circumstances always got in the way… Damn circumstances.

flashback

Eight Years Ago.

It was cloudy and raining. The gloominess of the day didn't portray how the young prodigy felt. For he had heard the good news. The heir has finally been found. As far back as he could remember he was Iruka's best friend. His only one because of the incident that took Iruka's parents made the boy exclude himself from the other kids. The silver haired boy was unintentionally an outcast due to his extensive knowledge about everything. They didn't know how but they simply ended up being friend on the grounds that they both knew how it felt to not have parents.

Iruka himself has always been obsessed and on the look out for the little lost boy who he supposedly abandoned. Guilt used to constantly plague the young guy's conscious to the point where he wouldn't even eat. Kakashi always had to scold him to tell him that it wasn't his fault and he did what he thought was right. There was no way Iruka could foretell the happenings that passed. But now he was found. All was to be well again. Kakashi couldn't be happier for his best friend.

Walking towards the Uzumaki mansion he caught sight of Iruka outside the gate carrying a huge bag of who knows what. _'Ah just the person I was looking for' _the wondering silver teen thought as he walked up to greet his friend.

"Hey! What's in that huge bag? Your not conspiring to do something are you?" Kakashi commented with a smirk hidden under her mask as he walked up. Iruka was a bit startled at someone talking to him on the street, let alone accuse him for conspiracy. He turned to look at who was talking when his eyes lit with recognition of his closest friend. A small smile had presented itself as if relieved to find a familiar face.

"Well hello Kakashi-san." He bowed his head sideways as best he could in spite of the heavy bag he held in his hands. The jounin couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked with the huge bag and a gentle smile.

"Hey I heard that the long lost brat was finally found! Congratulations! So where is the little squirt?"

"Well he's inside right now exploring his new house. This big bag is full of some of the things he will need; toys, clothes, shoes and blankets."

"Oh is that so. We should go and take him out for ice cream sometime. That would be fun wouldn't it?" Kakashi commented cheerfully but his brown haired friend's face seemed to falter a bit. The jounin was taken a little aback as if he crossed a line that wasn't supposed to be crossed. _'Was it something I said?'_

"Well you see… Naruto is quite fragile right now. He refuses to leave the house. He still refuses his own name. He is also very behind in his studies…. so…" Iruka commented sadly and he reflected on all the tasks that were set before him. Then he lowered his eyes, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to look at Kakashi any longer.

"So does that mean he can't come with us? Well we can always just hang out here and I'll bring the ice cream." Kakashi was determined to continue his now façade cheerfulness. Something was wrong and it left a bad aftertaste.

"Well… you see. sigh He doesn't like strangers either… He almost freaked when he was scrutinized by the council. And I have been appointed as his full fledged guardian… so I can't let him leave my sight for very long…" With each passing of words his face seemed to grow sadder and sadder.

Kakashi continued to nod his head numbly taking a moment for each fact to sink in. Then he started to realize what he was being told. Iruka was going to be busy… very busy. So busy that he might not be able to…

"His guardian! You're too young to become a guardian. I mean. You just got out of school for crying out loud! Besides, you found him! They should be grateful, not load you with more responsibilities! And… when will 'we' hang out?" Kakashi had finally said it, in his own way, but he finally said it. He was scared to ask the question but he needed to know. He was getting uneasy and he didn't like this feeling he was getting. It felt as if he was loosing his best friend, no his crush, even though he was right there standing in front of him. He suddenly could feel his heart dropping and becoming heavy.

"I'm afraid that Naruto is the priority now. I'm sorry Kakashi, he needs me."

"And what makes you think I don't."

That phrase caught Iruka off guard. He finally lifted his eyes only to meet sad ones that spoke volumes and bore into his soul. He was entranced and frozen in place while looking at his best friend. _'Yes he was my best friend in the whole wide world. I don't want to lose him but… Naruto needs me.' _At that thought Iruka seemed to find his words again. Shaking his head he continued to look Kakashi in the eye. No matter how much it hurt him.

"I'm sorry… Kakashi… I know this seems hard… but…" The bag fell onto the watery ground with a splat. Iruka was cut off as he was pinned against a wall by a body taller than he. But that wasn't important at this moment because the brunette found his 'best friend's' lips firmly placed on his. His heart seemed to skip a beat in his shock. What was more surprising was that Iruka could feel his knees go weak and that he didn't want Kakashi to stop. After a few more seconds, the silver haired teen pulled back just enough so he could look at Iruka's expression.

"No Iruka… I don't think you do know…" His mask was pulled down for the kiss but he made no effort to put it back. He was very beautiful; Iruka had no idea why he insisted on wearing such a thing. His intense eyes looked desperate and pleading of Iruka to reconsider and it was tearing at his heart. Also afraid of how Iruka might react, he stayed still searching his face for a reaction hoping that what he did wasn't received badly.

The brunette's own heart started to become crushed by the look of his own love's pleading eyes. He finally got his first kiss and it was wonderful but the look in his eyes was too much. However, Iruka knew that his life was no longer his own. That he had a duty to the Uzumaki family. As his parents sacrificed their lives, he would have to sacrifice his heart. He knew this but his resolve started to waiver. He had to end this now before he was lost his resolution altogether. He had to let him go, but right now. Just now. For this moment.

Reaching up he encircled his arms around Kakashi's neck and returned a tender kiss that was presented to him earlier. The jounin was caught off guard but wasted no time to respond. Moving his lips against the others, Kakashi took a chance and licked the bottom lip of his love asking for entrance which was granted light heartedly. It was slow and sweet. Exploring each other's mouths, they got to get their first taste of the other. Kakashi's heart was fluttering as if all the bad in the world lost its hold on him. Nothing mattered except this right here. The silver haired teen started to hold his love nearer trying to feel him closer, but was interrupted when Iruka placed a hand on the teen's chest and gently broke their affectionate kiss. He then sadly gazed straight into Kakashi's eyes and spoke in the most heart wrenching whisper.

"Yes… Kakashi. I DO know."

Picking up the bag from the ground Iruka started heading to the servants' entrance of the mansion. Hiding his face so Kakashi couldn't see his tears that started welling in his eyes, he didn't dare look back. Little did he know, the silver haired jounin was given a small euphoria right before his heart was ripped out of him and crushed. Hearing the distant sound of watery footsteps splash as they made their way farther from him the jounin contemplated what just happened. Then snapping back to reality he sprinted to the man he loved and wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist to hold him firm. Stopping him, right as he was about to turn the knob of the gate and leave forever. With all his heart he didn't want to let him go. Iruka in turn didn't want to be let go but both knew what had to be done.

Kakashi wracked his brain trying to figure it out. Something had to be done right? There just had to be a way. Right? Suddenly a thought dawned on Kakashi. It was the only way he could come up with 'not' to lose the man before him.

"I'll wait…"

"…What..?.." Iruka questioned trying to take control of his voice.

"I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes, even if it means I'll have to wait until the boy's eighteenth birthday. I'll wait for you, okay? Just… don't avoid me please. I swear I'll keep my hands off as long as you want but…. I just can't take it if you leave me completely…"

They stayed that way with the rain pouring down on their torn hearts. Kakashi was holding his breathe praying to any god that would listen to take pity on him and give him this one solace if nothing else. After what seemed like an eternity Iruka finally spoke in a voice little more than a wisp of wind.

"…Okay…"

That was all the silver teen needed as he swiftly let go and started to walk the other way without another word. Iruka was still in a semi state of shock as he opened the gate and closed it with a clank behind him. Locking it, he then continued walking along a path next to the ground walls. After a few seconds his legs finally gave and he dropped to the ground. He allowed himself to sit with his back next to the wall as silent tears mixed with rain streamed down his face. He felt just like he did when he lost his parents. No. This was worse.

Kakashi was starting to calculate how long it would take. Ten years was his only answer. He'd have to wait ten whole years. Oh Kame. Now the weather finally reflected his mood. It's as if the sky knew what was going to happen. Damn sky.

End flashback

In the end (or at present time…) Iruka did come by throughout the years and require Kakashi's advice when it came to Naruto, for he didn't always know the solution on what to do with him sometimes. The silver haired man didn't mind being referred mostly to for advice because he felt a special sort of importance for being the one Iruka turned to when he was troubled. Right now the brunette still seemed at a lost for words. When Kakashi thought they would have to walk around the whole city, not that he'd mind, Iruka spoke up.

"Umm… Kakashi… I'm worried about Naruto," Kakashi looked up at the sky _'When is he not worried about Naruto…' _a smirk appeared on his face. Not that anyone could notice because of his mask. Iruka continued, "He seems to be getting more distant. He keeps isolating himself from the world. Continuing his studies relentlessly when he doesn't need to anymore. Yet he still refuses to set a step outside. He went with me a few times to the store and such. But when he's there he keeps looking at everyone as if waiting for someone to ridicule him or attack him."

Kakashi contemplated this for a moment. It's true that the boy never left the mansion for long for any reason unless he absolutely had to. Maybe it was because he was spoiled by Iruka so much. But then again it didn't seem entirely true or entirely false. Some would not call it spoiled to be forced to study persistently, day in and day out.

But still, this allowed the boy to isolate himself intentionally without complications. He seemed to lack the capacity to socialize with others or even the will to try. Yet what he heard from Iruka was hard to believe. The brunette had commented many times that the brat had a troublesome sense of humor and could almost be mistaken for the former Hokage. That proved that he was good natured enough to joke and talk if he wanted to, so he wasn't insane… Maybe he lacks first hand experience. Then an idea dawned on him.

"Why don't you enroll him in the L.E.A.F. Academy," Kakashi stated as he looked straight ahead at nothing unparticular. But he could tell even if he wasn't looking that Iruka was in a state of shock and gawking at him. After a few steps more he started to stutter as he recovered his words.

"B-b-ut…, N-n-ar-uto… has ne-ever…," He coughed a little and cleared his throat putting his fist over his mouth. "He has never set foot outside the mansion more than a half hour at a time. Besides, he is too smart to go to a high school."

"But you see my dear Iruka, this isn't so much about the education as it is for the experience. To see what it's like in a social place where he can act like a normal teenager. It may just be the fact that he IS isolated in that mansion that may be bad for him."

They had slowed down by the park. Then Iruka suddenly stopped, crossed his arms and started tapping his foot. He was seriously contemplating this course of action, no matter how rash it sounded. "But I still don't like this. Even though he has grown up so much over the past years, he's still as vulnerable as an eight year old child. He does watch t.v. and listen to the same music as every other teenager but still, he was never put into a situation where he could get emotionally damaged. He could come back a lot more messed then he started. I also don't want to people to take advantage of him either…"

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow. _'My my, it seems that someone has already considered such an option very thoroughly." _He too crossed his arms to think about the situation at hand. It seemed very difficult. All he could come back to was sending him to school. _"We can't just send him there cold turkey. But then we can't keep an eye on him by following him through all the school either. If only there was someone we could count on to watch… after… him… HEY!"_

"That's it!" Kakashi burst out, startling Iruka out of his contemplating state.

"W-what's it?"

"I have two words that could solve our dilemma!" Kakashi gave a triumphant look that you could see through the mask.

"…two words? Kakashi what are you babbling about?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Yay! I was actually going to start the meeting between our two heros but then their story kept getting longer and longer…. So I decided to wait until the next chapter (mwahahahaha I am so evil) so there. I think I could be considered a sadist on the grounds that I take pleasure at your expense even though I created it myself by telling you! Yay me clapclapclap lol

Well anyways, even though you wish to shoot me with flame throwers please review and I will update the story that much sooner. Laterz

From me


	4. The Clashing of Worlds

Disclaimer: I hereby decree that none of the Naruto series characters are mine and denounce any claim I have upon them, nor will I ever have claim on them. The story line however is my own and would like to condemn anyone who claims otherwise or chooses to claim as their own. (Haha I sounded smart :p)

Summary: L.E.A.F. and S.A.N.D. academy rivalries take place in a middle of nowhere city district, mostly considered a slum that no one cares to restrict order. Here the gangs rule no matter how young or old, if you can hold your own here you can hold your own anywhere. Eventually maybe SasuNaruSasu but maybe not… we'll see how it goes.

Hey all my devoted fans out there. Thank you for bearing with me and waiting for my stories. I was stumped for a little while but didn't stop contemplating the words. So yeah… besides, I think this fic is one of those where you just can't put it down and I just can't stop writing it. I absolutely don't know what's going to happen or the details. I just kind of go with it… I think that's why I like it so much. Not even I know what I could come up with. Seriously, that whole section with Kakashi/Iruka scene was totally winged. Well enough of my babbling right? On with the show!

Finding Where I Belong

The Clashing of Worlds

Sasuke's POV

'_What the Hell!'_

'_What in the world was Kakashi thinking! Curse him! Just because I live with him right now, he thinks he could con me into doing whatever he wants? Uuuughh! DAMN HIM! Who the hell does he think he is! And now, here he is leading me to god knows where! To do who KNOWS what! Hmph! I am so sick of this! Those damn S.A.N.D. assholes could be brewing up something and I need to prepare! I mean, it's so NICE that he doesn't have anything to do in HIS spare time except read those perverted books and flirt with his old crush. But he doesn't need to drag me into this… Hey wait… what exactly am I going to do? Especially in this district. I didn't know these houses went back this far. Sure my old home used to be around here somewhere right? More near the hill though...'_

On these streets, everything seemed more neglected and almost abandoned. This district was controlled by the power houses of the L.E.A.F. organization. These huge mansion built here were old because some of them were built by inheriting families. The Uchiha grounds were one of the largest able to hold the whole family together… or at least, it used to. A lot of messed up memories took place there that the boy wasn't exactly 'fond' of. That was why he was starting to get wary of where they were going. He really didn't need Kakashi to bring him there, only to stir up his shit.

'_We can't be going to my house though, because it's nearer to the hill and we're moving away from it. What in the world in Kakashi thinking? Okay… what the hell… I guess I could humor this psychotic mentor of mine… Just this once and ONLY this once…'_

Trudging along in his normal form of wear; net shirt, v-neck, black jeans, boots w/ silver clasps and his trench coat. He actually had a lot of pairs of clothes like these. They were effective and efficient. And they suited him. Besides, he didn't care too much for change. Never saw the reason he should.

He had his hands stuffed into pockets and silently walked with his eyes closed, following the sound of the silvered haired jounin's footsteps as they splashed in the water newly fallen from the sky. Walking in silence thinking of nothing and everything, the time seemed to pass by slowly yet in no time at all. Finally the footsteps stopped and black eyes opened to peer before him. A huge gate with an etched-in swirl stood bold in front of a huge mansion. Sasuke simply acknowledged that it had big enough walls to hide whatever was inside and that it was not his house. Racking his brain he knew he had seen this symbol and the writings somewhere.

'_Where did I see this before? I know for sure that I wasn't here before, but where could I have seen it? Maybe a simple fact somewhere…' _Pondering he filtered through his mind and what he learned in school. Then he remembered. _ 'It's etched in a monument dedicated to him in the center of our territory. Recorded in the most recent history teachings. This was the symbol of the past Hokage who passed away fighting the S.A.N.D. organization. They say he left a fortune to his son that was never found… Or wait. I remember that he was found and that he inherited everything. But it doesn't look like anyone lives here. What business do we have here?'_

Thoroughly curious now he merely glanced at the antics of his sensei. Kakashi himself simply walked past the gate towards a smaller side door that looked like a servant's entrance. _'I do not claim any affiliation with this man if he gets us caught for trespassing.' _Sasuke thought as he followed. Within the confines of the huge walls were spacious gardens and the full glory of the house presented itself. It was two stories tall and he suspected that there was a basement level for he could make out small windows at the bottom of the house. All in all, it was very nice looking for an abandoned looking mansion.

Kakashi continued his nonchalant walk to the massive front door and rang the bell. You were able to hear the bell ring distantly through the house echoing, letting it know that the living has approached its door. Waiting a few seconds the door finally opened with a large creak and a brunette middle aged man greeted them. _'What? Why is Kakashi's crush here? What did he bring me here for? Especially to this big house?' _Now the raven haired teen was baffled beyond all comprehension. He just couldn't connect anything so he gave up. Hiding his frustration and confusion by schooling his face into an emotionless expression. He simply accepted the fact that he didn't know the answer and decided the best course of action would be to wait, listen, and fill in the gaps.

"This is Sasuke I presume?" Iruka asked towards Kakashi acknowledging the stoic teen after common greetings passed. The jounin nodded and they all proceeded into what looked like a living room. As they sat down, the brunette passed out cups of tea in fine china. After a few drinks, Sasuke simply observed all the aspects of the living room. It was homier than he would expect a mansion to be. It was clean and high-class but comfortable. _'It looks alright. Well lighted and not like those other mansions with priceless portraits and sculptures everywhere.' _Interrupting his thoughts Iruka started to speak in a very high mannerly way.

"Well Sasuke. I would like to make a proposal to you." Glancing at Kakashi, he hesitated, seeming not to know how to form his words. "Do you remember the story about our most recently deceased Hokage?"

Raising one eyebrow, Sasuke watched evenly between the two adults in front of him. _'Where are they getting at? What's with this question about the Hokage. Not to mention this whole affair taking in place of his mansion.' _Deciding that he might as well answer these questions he spoke in a monotone voice.

"Yes"

A meek smiled crossed the brunettes face as he continued; "Could you please tell me what you know about the story?"

"Sure… He was rich, powerful and respected. He died battling the S.A.N.D. Both he and his wife died about… 16 years ago. It's said he left a fortune to his long lost son who was kidnapped or something…" Contemplating he reviewed some of the facts in his head.

"Well… that is all true to some degree, but the story doesn't end there. For you see, I was there during that battle sixteen years ago. You see, the Hokage died protecting his family the same day his wife was giving birth to their son. It's true that his son was lost during the conflict but what's not known to the general public is that… he was recovered eight years ago." Iruka looked steadily at the table during his explanation only to glance up at the teen to view his expression. The expression showed confusion clouding his eyes.

'_So, Kakashi's crush was a survivor of that ordeal? But it was never noted anywhere that anyone survived. But that was sixteen years ago so he would've been a child. But they also said the child was recovered didn't they? He would probably around sixteen going on seventeen. It probably was kept classified because word might get out that the infamous inheritor had survived and attempts would be set on him because…. Wait…'_ A realization dawned on him as he looked more concerned about how important these facts were.

"Wait. Are you telling me that the most eligible and qualified by blood heir to the L.E.A.F. organization had been found years ago? There has always been a fight among the higher orders to decide who would become the next Hokage. Why would they fight so much if we already had a perfect candidate for the job?" The stoic teen was starting to get agitated due to the fact that these same higher-ups were giving him a hard time and making his life more difficult than it should have been. He too was considered a 'good' candidate to become the next Hokage. Iruka smiled very softly at his comment.

"Well you see Sasuke. What they argue about more often than not is if he truly is qualified. He has been located here in this mansion and raised by me in secret. For, if word did get out, he most surely would have attempts on his life." These words hung in the air thick so everyone could feel their presence even though it was dead silence. The raven haired teen took all the information that was presented to him. _'I hear what he's saying but… this is too dangerous. Too much information is being exchanged…'_

"Why are you telling 'me' this?"

"What do you mean?" Iruka spoke innocently blinking at Sasuke. The boy narrowed his eyes and stared challengingly into space. He didn't like to be toyed with, so he went straight to the point.

"This is dangerous information. If word got out, he might be killed. You've protected him here for many years, why would you chance to jeopardize his safety by telling me?"

Sighing Iruka looked down, pressing his hand to the bridge of his nose. He seemed to have been thinking about the same thing for quiet some time. Then as if he was at a loss for words he exchanged glances with Kakashi giving a silent signal to take over.

"Well you see Sasuke. We want to give him a chance to… How should I put this…? Experience the outside world, if you will." The raven haired boy only lifted an eyebrow indicating that he did not understand so the jounin continued. "He has been isolated for so long that we worry how he will coop with interacting with others. To do this we decided to send him to high school. But as you notice, this is a very high risk on any part. So we thought we could get some sort of insurance… or someone to look after him."

Thinking about what had been said he reviewed one fact at a time in his head. _'Yes, being isolated for so long could damage your social skills. Proving that a candidate could prosper in a regular society would abolish any questions and arguments set against a future candidate. Insurance? What does that mean. And for… some…one… to… Wait!'_

"You want 'me' to baby-sit?"

Iruka seemed almost to burst out laughing but controlled and recomposed himself quickly. Kakashi and Sasuke merely watched this reaction because, honestly, neither of them has met this allusion of a boy. The brunette looked at both and smiled.

"That remark in itself is exceptionally comical. For you see, believe it or not, the young lord is very self efficient to be sure. I merely wish for someone to 'have his back' if something drastic should happen. You know, someone to go to if he doesn't understand things or is lost on what to do. Other than that, I'm sure he will be fine."

'_Okay… that cleared up some questions on my part. For a few seconds I was worried that he would be a totally useless outcast in the outside world. Like some freak that was long lost in the loony bin. But according to this guy, he just needs someone to show him the ropes. More like a new kid. Hmmm… That shouldn't be too hard… I guess...but…'_

"This request is completely out of the blue so I'm not sure if I agree to it." Looking very perplexed Iruka was a little crestfallen by this answer. His face lit up as an idea came to mind.

"Would it be easier if you got to meet him?" Iruka tilted his head slightly looking at Sasuke. He nodded to himself as if agreeing with his own idea and replaced his teacup on the tray.

With that he stood up and started to proceed down one of the many hallways. Kakashi and Sasuke quickly replaced their teacups to follow suit. Their walk was brisk and steady as views out windows caught Sasuke's eye. Through the outer windows you could most of the town. On the inner windows you could see an expansive garden with many plants that crawl all along the walls. Many gardens usually have more order with cut shrubs and whatnot but this garden is totally wild and natural which gave it's own interesting appeal. _'What an interesting home. Everything in here is not what I expected. I wonder if 'the heir' will be the same way. Something I wouldn't expect. But then again, I'm not sure what I, myself, expect him to be.'_

Through the hallways, it seemed they didn't use lights so much in the daytime for there were so many windows that seemed perfectly positioned to let sunlight flood the hallways. Walking into a room with glass panels dividing the floor he noticed a lot of music equipment was stationed everywhere. From what he knew, it was a very high-quality and complex system. Iruka stopped abruptly. Sasuke was caught off guard and bumped into Kakashi quickly exchanging glances. The silver haired jounin nudged his head forward. The raven haired boy looked towards a panel of glass only to notice that on the other side was a boy synthesizing music.

Dressed all in black from head to toe contrasted greatly with his surroundings and features. He had light blonde hair that seemed to blend in with the sunlight pouring through the window threatening to swallow him whole. He was slim, well built yet seemingly tall. You couldn't really tell because he was sitting down. The boy was actually pretty good looking… (not that Sasuke noticed or anything ;p). _'His music also seems like a good piece of composition. I wonder if it's his own. There does seem to be just a few quirks that could be worked out in the ending pause. As if he didn't know how to finish the beat. If I could just mess with it just a bit, I bet it would be quite an improvement.'_

With this notion in mind he proceeded, pushing the glass panel door and walked to the machine. Putting on spare headphones he was able to listen to the music more clearly. Reaching over the panel he adjusted some of the sound set-ups and messed with the knobs ever so slightly to make a clearer more profound sound that really brought out the quality of the music. Nodding to himself in approval, Sasuke didn't realize he had drawn the attention of the composer next to him. _'That does make it sound better. This really is some good music. He simply didn't know the small alterations that could be done to help emphasis certain parts of the music. I wonder if he'll let me burn a copy.'_

Taking in the realization that he was still next to the said boy, he turned to look over to the side. Clear spheres of endless sky stared at him, analyzing him. Confusion seemed to reign on his face and he seemed reproachful for some reason. Then he reached out and pushed a button to stop the music and moved his headphones down to rest on his neck. Sasuke took this cue to do the same. Staring at each other for a few seconds, Sasuke unknowingly held his breathe. The blonde tested his own mouth motioning words that did work until he finally grasped his own voice once more. Opening his mouth he commenced to speak.

"Who the hell are you?"

To be Cont.—

Author's note: Yay! I finished another chapter. I really hope that I ruined the ending for you! Evil so is've which am i! I debated where to end it and it seemed this was a good place to stop. Thank you for your reviews, I do appreciate them. And all of you who aren't reviewing ;p. To answer some questions, and as you may have noticed, I do not intend on making Naruto the victim. Actually I think he is a victim but he won't roll over, cry and wait to die as some people may think. Come on! I mean, everyone has bad shit happen to them, these characters just have more of it okay! sniff I swear I'll make them suffer but one of my main wishes is to make them real. I want them to be real! So I will have them act as if they are. They aren't perfect. They aren't always happy. And they don't always have happy endings. But… I might just make one to help me feel better for torturing them. Who knows. I don't! Well thanks for putting up with me and continue with the reviews! Laterz!

From me

aivivi


	5. Uneasy Propaganda

Disclaimer: I hereby decree that none of the Naruto series characters are mine and denounce any claim I have upon them, nor will I ever have claim on them. The story line however is my own and would like to condemn anyone who claims otherwise or chooses to claim as their own. (Haha I sounded smart :p)

Summary: L.E.A.F. and S.A.N.D. academy rivalries take place in a middle of nowhere city district, mostly considered a slum that no one cares to restrict order. Here the gangs rule no matter how young or old, if you can hold your own here you can hold your own anywhere. Eventually maybe SasuNaruSasu but maybe not… we'll see how it goes.

OMFG I am soooo sorry to have taken so long. So many things have happened in my course of time that… it's not even worth mentioning. Thank you for all bearing with me. And in this segment I want to clear up a few things, the timeline is perfect because I agonized over that the most.

The timeline goes something like this. It happened 16 yrs ago. Naruto was born and Iruka and Kakashi were 10. Eight years passed when Naruto was recovered. Naruto was 8, Iruka and Kakashi were 18, Sasuke was 9. Eight years more and Naruto is 16, Sasuke 17, and Iruka and Kakshi are both 26. Okay!! Sheesh! Lol no biggie.

The kid in the beginning was NOT Naruto but some nameless face… (for now, I haven't decided) I do plan on making victims but they're not going to be total babies b/c of it alright! Geez come on, remember what I keep stating. _I want my characters to be real! _ And I will do everything in my power and imagination to make them so. True characters are not like sissy girls who just cry b/c they had a bad time okay! Okay… phew… that took a lot off my chest and yeah… just enjoy the story okay! Okay… okay… what you still doin here! Read!

Finding Where I Belong

Uneasy Propaganda

Anyone I feel like's POV

(you figure it out Mwahahaha)

'_What in the world is this guy doing in my music room! This is MY space! Who let him in My house? Is he an intruder? But then he would go after my stuff instead. Right?' _Glancing towards the 'intruder's' face Naruto couldn't help but notice his striking features of pale skin and raven black hair, so unlike his own. He hadn't seen another person than Iruka for so long that it was a bit of a shock to see someone so different than what he was used to. But even he, who hasn't been out for so long, could tell he was very handsome for a boy.

Shaking his head a little, he snapped himself out of his pondering mind. "Hey, what are you doing in my mixing room? Hell! What are you doing in my house?!" Naruto was starting to get riled up. He was more then capable of taking care of himself and if this intruder was here to start something he was ready. Then an unexpected cough came from his left. '_Oh no, are there more of them?'_

"Uh… Naruto-sama…" Iruka sweat-dropped at the teen's reaction. _'Well this was truly unexpected. I thought he would have been more trusting by now.'_

"Iruka! There are intruders here! I think that they…"

"NARUTO!"

"WHAT??!!"

Sighing, Iruka had given up. He walked at a quickened pace right behind Naruto and then bluntly and forcefully hit Naruto squarely in back of the head. With the unexpected blow the blonde stopped ranting in momentary shock.

"Naruto, these people are our guests." He said grimly and thoroughly embarrassed, "The one standing there with the silver hair is Hatake Kakashi and the one next to you is Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and glanced up at Iruka. Then allowing his view to pass over the jounin and finally land back onto the raven haired youth. After taking a few seconds to comprehend everything he turned back to Iruka.

"SO?" Naruto stated loudly which only ended with one more solid whack.

"So… you will treat your guests with the hospitality and courtesy they deserve!" Iruka gritted through his teeth. _'What in the world have I raise?!'_

On the side, Sasuke and Kakashi both didn't know what to make of the scene but both were visibly relieved and uneasy. Relieved in the part that the infamous Hokage heir acted like any regular rambunctious boy, and uneasy at what they were both getting themselves into. At the moment, however, these two were completely ignored due to the fact that the blonde and brunette were having an argument on common courtesy and hospitality.

"YOU SHOULD AT LEAST ACKNOWLEDGE A GREETING BEFORE ACCUSING SOMEONE OF A HEINOUS CRIME!"

"WELL THEY SHOULD TRY TO INTRODUCE THEMSELVES BEFORE THEY GO SNEAKING UP ON THEIR HOST!"

"A HOST SHOULD BE LENIENT AND UNDERSTANDING IN ANY CIRCUMSTANCE!"

"WHY SHOULD I BE LENIENT AND UNDERSTANDING ABOUT ANY GUESTS I DON'T EVEN WANT IN **MY HOUSE**!"

The blonde boy swiftly moved from his spot and proceeded to the glass door to the courtyard, swung it open and slammed it shut making a horrible rattling that made it sound like all the glass on the wall was about to shatter. There was an awkward silence that fell upon the room. Iruka coughed enough to clear his throat.

"Well, that went better then I thought."

The others in the room just stared at the brunette after his statement. He smiled at them and clarified.

"Ano. Well you see, instead of immediately refusing guests, he took up an argument with me instead, which is the only way he knows how to interact with others. Now Kakashi, if you would like to join me on a stroll, we could go pick up groceries," he proceeded to walk to the door with the jounin in tow. Sasuke was about to follow when, "No I want you to go socialize and to get to know the master better. Just follow through the rows of plants, you won't find him, he'll find you." With a smile, they waved and left.

With one more slam on echoing in the room leaving Sasuke alone. Too confused to object until they were gone he sighed in exasperation. This was a very awkward situation. He never anticipated anything like this and wasn't prepared for it. For he too wasn't a very social person. With no help from his so called mentor and the heir's mentor, Sasuke was left to fend for himself.

_Shit! What in the world are those two up to? _Sasuke thought as the two retreated from the room. Sighing he turned to the glass door and proceeded into the outside garden. As he chanced stepping outside, he noticed that everything was beautiful in its own chaotic and natural form. Looking around he discovered there indeed was a path. Curvey and paved with expensive, yet complementary looking peach granite. Walking along the path he saw many different shapes of leaves and colors everywhere. It seemed so much more peaceful up close. Soon the path lead alongside the huge outer wall that isolated the house from the rest of the world. Stopping to glance back and forth, he did indeed feel that he was being watched. Yet he couldn't locate Naruto so he simply stood there waiting to be sought out.

"Hey you... U-Uchiha was it?" A voice higher then he spoke.

"Yes, that's me," Sasuke nodded slowly and peered upward toward where the voice spoke, "But you can call me Sasuke."

Naruto was sitting on the stone wall that stood overbearing to anyone near it. Sasuke heaved himself up the stones in a single swift motion and skillfully placed himself next to the Hokage heir. This action had caught Naruto off guard for he was unaccustomed of having others around him. And he definitely never had anyone join him in his garden. Unknowing what to do with himself; he did what was only natural. He fidgeted.

"Well…umm… well as you can see this is my garden. Umm…" He waved his hand once indicating the whole expanse of garden. Naruto seemed at a loss for words, for he had never had a conversation with someone his own age before. He didn't know what else to say except the obvious.

"Yes, it's a nice garden," Uchiha said as he glanced at his surroundings when his gaze finally fell on the one next to him. And his breathe seemed to catch for some unknown reason. The boy was sitting directly in the sun and his hair shone radiantly. Happy from his previous comment, the boy had an innocent childish smile pasted onto his face. He seemed uneasy but that didn't surprise Sasuke. The raven youth knew it would be difficult for anyone who had been isolated for years on end. _'So it seems that the infamous heir is uncommonly socially hindered. So my mission is to change that huh?'_

"So you're going to go to our school, right?" The raven haired asked. But when the words left his mouth, the eyes of the heir seemed to darken a bit. His smile lost it's brilliance until it became almost pained. Slowly he turned and faced the raven boy, as if studying the intended meaning of his words. Then slowly, he seemed to be forming words in his head. _'Wonder if he doesn't wish to be misunderstood. His communication skills seem to be very lacking if not non-existent... That must be due to the fact that the only person he's had contact with is a butler type of caretaker who bends to his every whim without question'._

"What's it like out there?...Um… I mean… At your school?" The blonde boy looked anxiously at the brunettes answer. There was never much that he was ever able to go on. He didn't much like T.V. because he learned that, other than news channels, many stories were fictional and nothing like real life. If not that, then dramatized reality… _'Or at least that's what Iruka said'._

"Well, it's not too bad I guess. Our school is the elite L.E.A.F. academy that prioritizes in academics as well as sports. We have the basic teachers and classes to attend. It's co-ed if that's what you mean…" Sasuke held his gaze wondering what his reaction would be. _'This has been the most I've talked for quite some time. I wonder if this will become a norm with this one. I wouldn't doubt it.'_

"Hmm… How many kids are there besides us?"

Uchiha scratching the back of his head as he was calculating the number. "Well there should be somewhere about 1200 students on campus I guess…" Naruto gaped at the number that was produced. "Yeah… there's a lot of us, but remember there are three floors and 30 student classes. We also have a separate building for the gym, an extension for the cafeteria and expansive grounds for different sports and such."

"…Wow…"

"So… Does that mean you approve?"

"Huh?"

"Does that mean you approve of the school? You 'are' going… Right?"

Taken aback by such a blunt question, Uzumaki was speechless. Then he recovered face and started to seriously ponder on what he should do. Crossing his arms and bringing one knee up to rest them on. He searched the ground for some kind of answer. But when it wasn't there, he started to look at his house in its full extent. But it too didn't yield any answer. So he finally gazed back towards Sasuke…

"What do you think? Do you think I should go?"

"Well… Why not?"

The heir began to search the new comers face. _'From what he says, it doesn't sound like a terrible place. I've lived here most of my life but I know nothing of what an actual public school is like. I wonder if the other students would find me weird or just hate me… like others used too… a long time ago… But Sasuke doesn't seem like a bad person. It can't be so bad if someone like him goes there all the time… can it?' _With that he decided.

"Huh… Well from what you say, it doesn't sound so bad. I think I will go."

"Cool. But, what ever gave you the impression that it was, you know, bad?"

Naruto caught his breath and cursed himself for speaking out his thoughts. He had no idea how to respond. Not wanting to offend yet fearing an explanation that would leave him a lot more vulnerable then he was comfortable with. He never even told Iruka about his past experiences. Then Sasuke comes and asks about his past as if it's commonplace. But then again, what would the locked away prince know what's common and what's not?

"Well… I don't know… I mean…umm… Eh heh heh…" Naruto scratched the back of his absentmindedly searching in his mind for some way to avoid the question.

'_Well it doesn't seem like he is going to answer me… I wonder what impression he DOES have on the world to yield that conclusion right of the bat…'_

"So I guess I'll see you at school then," The raven haired boy jumped off the stone wall, "I could come by and pick you up since you don't know your way there. Or do you?"

"Well I do know my way there but…" The blonde once again looked uneasy. _'Asking favors is harder then I thought it would be…' _

"I'll pick you up in the morning." He continued as he started walking down the path.

Naruto sat in amazement that Sasuke, a complete stranger, as able to pick up on his uneasiness and was lenient enough to not make him speak his thoughts. Truly this was a very enlightening experience. _'I wonder if this is how it's going to be with all those other people at the L.E.A.F. Academy…'_

"Oi!!" Naruto snapped out of his pondering, "I can't find the way out of here. Could you show me the way out, Oh Gracious Host."

"Okay!" Jumping off the wall he started to run after him until it dawned on him. _'Did he just make fun of me!!'_

"HEY!!!"

The raven haired boy just continued walking towards the glass windows from which he exited the house. A small, almost invisible smirk graced his face as he anticipated the fun this school year was going to be with this kid. _'I've never seen the likes as him. He's dense, inexperienced and easily irritated. Yet everyone knows him as the only the heir of the Hokage fortune and heir to the L.E.A.F. organization. This should be quite… amusing… seeing how he interacts with the rest of the world. I just wonder if the world is ready for him'._

(Meanwhile, elsewhere)

"What do you think Iruka? Sasuke seemed to be doing alright."

Kakashi and Iruka were actually doing a spying mission on the two teens in the garden. Groceries had already been stocked yesterday so that was just a façade that Iruka had come up in advance. Curious to whom this Sasuke would be like, he brought Kakashi to a room on the second floor that had a clear wide window that overlooked the garden. The interactions of the two teens seemed to please the one spying brunette.

"Yes, he does seem to be doing well with Naruto-sama. And Naruto-sama seems to have already accepted Sasuke into trust. He is no longer keeping such a far distance from him. But Sasuke seems to be too good at this. What is the story behind this Uchiha Sasuke? I haven't kept up in current events in clans. How has he been brought into your care? And how come you have never told me about him before?" All the silver haired jounin could do was smirk for it was starting to sound as if Iruka was jealous that he didn't know what was going on with him. As for Sasuke, the whole mess seemed to be hardships one after another for that boy.

"Well, Sasuke seems to be… the product of war would be the best way to describe it. His life wasn't so bad until… well it's not my place to talk of Sasuke's past. Though he's an orphan now and they needed to have a place for him to stay. He has a mansion but he refuses to have anything to do with it. My home is not really a home for him, but just a place where he sleeps, coming and going as he pleases. Yet, he seems to be the most promising youth of the L.E.A.F. Academy." Kakashi looked pityingly at the raven haired boy who was, at the time, still speaking with the blonde haired heir.

"So if I perceived what you said correctly, then he's actually one of the elite of the gangs right?" Now it seemed to bother him a bit about the status of Sasuke. To have someone so deeply caught in the war watch over the heir. _'But the war itself is deeply ensnared with everything surrounding Naruto so I guess he'll have to learn one way or another.'_

"Hey. Sasuke's a good kid. He's one of the most trusted and not without reason. He'll look after the kid no problem. You'll just have to accept that you have to give Naruto room to understand what's going on. Who better to teach him then the best? And Sasuke is truly the best."

"Yes I know… I know… it may just be worrying too much…" Sighed Iruka as he watched the antics of one he watched over for years.

We'll just have to see how this whole scenario plays out. Giving and taking by what little we know. Unknowing what's true and what's false. What may happen and will. What can be predicted and what cannot be. Yet we must trust in our own plan.

In our

Uneasy Propaganda

To be Cont.—

Sheesh!! I took so long! I am so sorry! I try and update sooner. That was totally uncalled for… I mean my own wait for taking so long. I never intended to take so long. But I didn't want to do a half-ass job for this part (excuse my language) and it bothered me before. So I went back and changed parts for what I think is for the better. But now this chapter gets my approval for the alterations I did. Yay!! It's sounds good and it sounds realistic. No areas that leave concern or question!! Yay! Well see you next chapter!!

-aivivi


End file.
